A yeast infection of the skin is a fungal infection caused by yeast-like fungi called candida that causes a red, scaling, itchy rash on the skin. This fungi breakout may affect nearly any skin surface on the body, but are most likely to occur in warm, moist, creased areas including the armpits, groin, and breast region. Yeast inflections are especially common among people who are obese or who have diabetes and are commonly treated with medicated creams. To date, there are no prophylactic ointments, creams, lotions, or solids available to prevent yeast infections. For example, the primary function of deodorants is to prevent odor. This is usually accomplished in three ways: First, the suppression of perspiration; second, the use of antibacterial agents to prevent the growth of bacteria that produce the undesirable odor; or third, by masking the odor with perfumes. However, deodorants are not designed to address yeast infections.
The present disclosure reveals an antifungal deodorant that can be applied to the skin that prevents the development of the fungi that produce yeast infections. Several deodorants have been developed to prevent the growth of odor producing bacteria but none prevent the development of the fungi that produce yeast infections.